1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for interlacing the filaments of a yarn, which consists of a multifilament, by the effect of a fluid, thereby providing the yarn with high coherence.
2. Description of Related Art
A yarn consisting of an as-spun or zero twist multifilament is interlaced mainly because of its difficult handling due to poor coherence.
As an apparatus for interlacing an as-spun yarn by the effect of a fluid, the ones disclosed under U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,691, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-194243, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-66532 are known.
In these treating apparatuses, the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,691, for example, as shown in FIG. 36, which is a cross-sectional drawing orthogonal with the yarn running direction, one component B.sub.1 of the two components B.sub.1 and B.sub.2, which interlace yarn, is provided with fluid conduits P.sub.1 and P.sub.1, which are inclined against each other toward the inner wall of the other component B.sub.2. Or as shown in FIG. 37 which is a similar cross-sectional drawing, one component B.sub.1 is provided with fluid conduits P.sub.2 and P.sub.2, which eject a fluid toward the inner wall of the other component B.sub.2, so that they are in parallel to each other and are orthogonal with the inner wall.
Further in this treating apparatus, a yarn to be interlaced is allowed to run between the components B.sub.1 and B.sub.2, and a fluid is ejected from the fluid conduits P.sub.1 and P.sub.1 toward the other component B.sub.2, thus interlacing the yarn by the effect of the fluid. The fluid conduits are provided only in one of the components.
In addition, a treating apparatus which has two facing components, each thereof being provided with an fluid conduit, is disclosed in FIG. 3 and FIG. 38 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,995. Both these apparatuses have a pair of facing fluid conduits which share a common axis and produce a colliding jet which interlaces the fibers constituting the multifilament yarn.
In these conventional apparatuses, how frequently the multifilament yarn is exposed to the colliding jet produced by the facing fluid conduits is an important key for achieving efficient treating apparatuses, and the geometric configurations and actual dimensions of the inner wall surfaces of the two components, which configure the yarn treating region, are therefore important.
In the treating apparatus described above, the yarn is interlaced by a fluid ejected from the fluid conduits provided in one of the two components. Therefore, the yarn to be treated is interlaced while it vibrates two-dimensionally between the two fluid conduits. Hence, it is necessary to enhance the frequency of the exposure of the yarn, which is to be interlaced, to the fluid ejected from the fluid conduits, the resulting coherence of the yarn depending on the exposure frequency.
In the conventional treating apparatus shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,691 described above, the yarn, which is interlaced by the fluid ejected from the fluid conduits, tends to jump out of the ejecting fluid because of the two-dimensional vibration, presenting a problem that the yarn partially misses interlacing.
Furthermore, in the aforesaid conventional colliding jet type apparatus, the filaments constituting the multifilament yarn are positively exposed to the colliding jet by contacting with and bouncing against the inner wall of the two components.
Hence, the material and surface treatment condition significantly influence the quality factors of yarn such as frays, strength, and elongation percentage.
Therefore, (1) the apparatus is not suited for a yarn manufacturing process for semi-drawn yarns, such as POY (pre-oriented yarn), tire cords or the like for which maximum efforts should be made to avoid causing deterioration in yarn quality.
In addition, (2) the apparatus is not capable of providing wide, flat yarns such as staple and tow with coherence while maintaining their flatness intact because the flatness is crushed at interlaced points.
Especially, the apparatus disclosed in FIG. 3 and FIG. 38 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,995 is intended to provide a multifilament yarn with coherence (interlacing). However, it is not designed to interlace flat yarns such as staple and tow while maintaining their flatness intact. More specifically, in this apparatus, the yarn after it is interlaced presents an approximately circular cross section; therefore, the apparatus has a disadvantage in v that it cannot maintain the original flatness of the yarn.
Also, since the fluid ejected from the fluid conduits is used for interlacing yarns, it is necessary to accomplish the most effective use of the potential energy, i.e., the dynamic pressure, that the fluid has.
The conventional treating apparatuses, however, are not satisfactory in the aspects of increasing the frequency of exposing yarn to the fluid and of the efficient use of the dynamic pressure of the fluid.
Furthermore, Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 52-44689 discloses a treating apparatus which uses the same components facing against each other and has a plurality of fluid conduits, but the axes of the fluid conduits are not shared or crossed.
This apparatus, however, is designed to twist a yarn by positively generating a revolving stream in a treating region, which has a circular cross section, and therefore it provides a multifilament yarn, which continuously runs, with false-twisting. Accordingly, the apparatus utterly differs, in the objects and the obtained form of yarn, from the treating apparatus designed to provide a yarn with coherence which is an object of the present invention.